


打场台♂球吧

by Eluka



Category: RWBY
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Pool & Billiards
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: 他们搞了，我废了
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	打场台♂球吧

“好了。”Clover抬起三角框，将白色的主球放进开球线里，他递给黑发的猎人一根球杆，拾起粉笔在自己的杆头上擦了擦。

“鉴于你是新手，我们可以不计分，黑8怎么样？”

Qrow笑了笑，接过球杆也学着他擦了次杆头：“你说什么都行，反正我也不会。”

「军队除了休息室还有球室和舞厅，我可以教你打台球。」他们刚结束一趟昏昏欲睡的运输工作，Clover提议他们放松一下，带他来到了学院里这间球室。房间不大，只有一小扇通风窗。顶灯恰到好处地投下白光，既不刺眼也不算昏暗，空气里弥漫着石粉与干净棉布的气息。

是他很不熟悉的气息。

“没关系，你很快就会了，很简单。”Clover向他闪过一个保证的微笑，看起来信心满满，“选个花色吧，你喜欢全色还是混色？”

Qrow看了眼成排摆好的15颗球，目光落在暗红的7号球上。“全色吧？”他不太确定地说。

Clover隔着球桌眨了眨眼：“好极了，因为14号是我的幸运球。”

Qrow在第四排找到了那颗白绿相间的混色球，哑然失笑：“不许碰你的徽章，”他打趣道，“不然我今天都别想赢了。”

“哈，”Clover低声轻笑，绕到长桌的底端，“你要赢我还有不少距离呢。”他摘下手套扔在球台边，在开球区前俯下身，伸直左臂将球杆架上指缝。Qrow看着他疑似很没必要地抬起右腿（看在双神的分上那颗白球离他的胸口还不到50公分），露出了衣摆下臀线的接缝。擎天的高强度军服在缝线处很危险地紧绷着，Qrow静静地多瞟了几眼，什么都没说。

Ace-Ops的特工找好了角度，用力推出球杆。一声轻响，十几颗彩球在撞击下四散奔逃，那颗14号球脱颖而出，撞向台岸，反弹三次后直直落进了一侧的底袋。

Clover直起身，得意地向他挑起眉毛，Qrow笑着摇了摇头：“炫技。”他轻声说。

“如果我要教你，我最好证明自己有资格，对吧。”这个借口相当不令人信服，Clover绕着球台转了半圈，在中场找到一个好位置。他轻推主球，让它蹭过红色的11号，在7号球的前方停下来，正对着另一侧的中袋。

“你来试试。”他示意Qrow站过来，让开了位子，Qrow意识到他给自己开了个绝妙的好球，只要一记稳当的直击就能把它推落进袋。

他俯下身，球杆僵硬地握在手里，不确定自己该怎么做。

“先说好，我完全没打过。”他将左手按在台上，犹豫着把前杆靠进虎口里。

“这个，你要把肩膀压下来，手伸直。”Clover的双手落在他两肩上，温和但有力地压低他的左肩，Qrow贴近了球桌，感觉他又抓住自己的右肩向后拉开。

“稍微侧过来一点，很好，你做得不错。”Clover轻快地在他耳畔说道，然后从他身后弯下腰，贴在了他的后背上。

Qrow僵直了一瞬间，他不是什么单纯的男孩，不会觉得Clover带他来打台球只是为了无聊的消遣。但最初当他听到Clover要教他打球时，想到的也绝不是这种情形……

Clover的左手沿着他的手臂滑下来，盖上他的手背，手掌不容置喙地按住他，抬起他的拇指。他的右手也被握住了，轻轻地领着它来到肋下。

“很多新手都会觉得前杆是放在这里的，实际上你要用拇指架住它。手腕要压紧，不然支架会不稳。好，右手放松，重心向前……”

膝盖卡进他两腿间，顶开他的右腿。他的尾骨同Clover的腰带紧贴在一起，脊背和另一个人的胸口间塞不下一根头发。Clover还在无动于衷地讲着他的动作要领，好像压在他身上只是不值一提的场地变动。

呼吸的热气从他的后颈上吹过，擦过他的耳垂，Clover的声音是更低了吗？Qrow感到腰椎的右侧有些发麻，他回过神，专注在白色和暗红的小球上。

“就这样，很好，你准备好了吗？”Clover稍稍握紧了他的右手，告诉他要出杆了。

“好，没问题，咳。”他清了清嗓子，Clover感觉起来……很热，同样的热量正爬上他的脖子。

“用你的小臂，一，二，三，别松手。”Clover推着他的手臂送出一杆，皮质的杆头撞上球心，它轻松地滚出去，将7号碰进了洞。

咚，Qrow感到心脏落进了球袋。

Clover毫无预兆地直起身，从他的身后离开了，只留下一小片残存的体温。

“看，我说过吧，很简单。”

Qrow后知后觉地站起来，摸了摸脖颈后的皮肤，试图不动声色地甩掉那种奇怪的敏感：“是，呃……谢谢。”

“不客气，”Clover愉快地说，“下一杆还是你的。”

Qrow朝一旁踱了几步，重新找到方向。他学着Clover的发球翘起右腿，上半身平贴在台面上，Clover跟在他身边，手掌拢住他的腰：“侧身，给右边一点空间。”

他顺着指示的动作侧开身，脚踝悬在半空，蹭过Clover的大腿。放在他腰上的手没有离开，他推出球杆，白球偏离了路线，错开紫色的4号，从对面的台岸上折返回来，停在球桌中央。

十四颗光滑的球面反射着顶灯的白光，好像十四只安静的眼睛。他们谁都没有动，猎人的直觉告诉他背后的视线比任何眼睛都炽烈。

Qrow放下悬空的脚，收回球杆：“我猜下一杆是你的？”

“哦，对。”Clover的手从他的两侧抽开，拿起自己的球杆。

“抱歉，不该走神。”擎天人朝他笑了一笑，开始绕着桌沿寻找下一个合适的击球点。

他们断断续续地打了四五个回合，他看得出Clover在有意制造一些巧妙的失误，好让他也能轻松地打上几杆。假如这是训练他肯定会感到被冒犯，但考虑到这是个他完全新手的领域，他不介意有个善解人意的搭档让他享受一点乐趣。

他也很享受他们之间……有意无意的身体接触。他现在很确信Clover不只是带他来打球，但既然有人决心要玩这个“一切正常”的游戏，他很乐意陪他继续玩。

这下气氛变得有些怪异地引人遐思起来。

Qrow第六次放下球杆，他刚刚又错失了一次击球，桌面上的全色球还剩下三个，而混色球已经消失了。黑色的8号球留在一个刁钻的位置，被Qrow的1号和5号夹在中间。

“你真的给我出了个难题。”Clover弯腰测量着白球的角度，口气有点叹息，但表情并不很为难，“能不能帮我把辅助杆拿来？”他指了指靠在墙角的一把球杆，Qrow从里面找出顶端分叉的那支，隔着球桌递给他。

Clover没有接，他用粉笔轻擦着杆头，露出有点抱歉的微笑：“看来我要赢了。”

“请便，对一个新手来说我觉得我的成绩已经很不错了。”Qrow耸了耸肩。

“是，你学得很快。”Clover笑弯了眼睛，灯光投下他睫毛的影子，“我在想你愿不愿意……帮我打这一杆？这样就是我们一起赢了。”

“你确定？”Qrow笑道，“你知道我的外像力……”

“嘘，你是我的搭档，我们能赢下所有球。”Clover用杆头点了点台面上的某个位置，留下粉笔的白痕，“相信我，放这里就行。”

“好吧，让我看看你打算怎么赢。”Qrow摇摇头，他并非猜不出Clover在打什么主意，但事到如今他们已经陷入了一种彼此知晓的默契里，绕着这张球桌真心假意地调着情。

他在Clover身边弯下腰，放稳辅助杆的支架。Clover紧跟着伏在他的后背上，右手将长杆架上十字形的枝头。

他的左手揽住Qrow的腰，Qrow的右手握在这只手上，灯光从修长的木杆上滑过。

“是我们怎么赢。”他低声耳语，几乎吻到Qrow黑色的鬓角。主球和8号相撞，黑8又撞上明黄的1号，在池边反弹。它斜滚着从5号与台岸的夹角飞出去，眨眼间落进了顶区的球袋。

“……操。”Qrow目瞪口呆地看着黑球滚下的洞口，又转回头看了看Clover。Clover向他展开一个得意的笑脸。

“我们赢了。”他丢开球杆，右手撑在桌台上，俯身看着被他圈在怀里的猎人。Qrow垂下眼睛，视线从他的徽章上掠过。

“你一定要打最难的那个袋是吗？”他意有所指地勾起嘴角，Clover也在凝视着他：“不然还有什么乐子呢？”

他们都在轻声呢喃，恐怕打破双唇间安静的空气。不知道是谁先靠近的，Clover反应过来时，他已经在咬着Qrow的嘴唇了。

Qrow在他胸前转过身，半坐在球桌的台岸上，一只手勾住他的脖子。他向前迈了一步，挤进Qrow的大腿间，髋骨撞在一起，彼此都在对方的口腔里低声呻吟。

“我得……抱歉我对你说谎。”Clover在亲吻的间隙里挣脱开，他轻轻地摆着腰，将有些勃起的裆部紧贴在Qrow的两腿间摩擦。Qrow惊讶地发出一小声喘息：“啊——什么？”

“我之前说这是军队的球室，”Clover吻着他下颌锋利的边线，短促的呼吸扑上他的侧颈，“这是Ace-Ops的私人球室，我不想有人打扰。”

Qrow低沉地笑了一声：“我差不多猜到了，不然你以为我在跟你干什么——啊操。”他仰起脖子，让Clover的嘴唇落在他的喉结上，配合地摆起腰。台球桌在他身后晃动，Clover毫不在意地抬起他的双腿，让他坐在桌沿上，用力扯开他的上衣。Qrow的手指埋进他的短发，在他撩起自己衬衣的时候小声抽气。

“你太瘦了。”Clover贴着他的颈窝微笑，温热的手掌在他细瘦的腰上揉捏。Qrow闭上眼睛，懒懒地用鞋跟蹭过他的小腿：“你有什么不满意的吗？”

“不，不，”Clover抬起头，安抚地轻啄他的下唇，“我只是……想好好照顾你。”

即使闭着眼他也能感觉到脸红的热度，Clover的手摸进他的腰带下，在他的尾椎上划着圈。Qrow敏感地颤抖了一下，睁开眼勾住他的挎带。

“过来点，猛男。”他灵活地用两根手指挑开了皮带扣，和Clover一起解开制服的双排扣外衣。细长的手指钻进底衫下摆，缓缓地抚摸擎天人坚实的腹肌，指尖十分色情地爬上胸口。Clover抓住他的手，稍稍站直，一并从头顶上脱下了上衣。

“哇哦，你很心急啊。”Qrow扫过他健壮的上半身，情不自禁地咽下嗓子里干涩的鲠块。Clover半裸着朝他压过来，比起军人笑得更像个兵痞：“为什么不，你不喜欢这样？”

“嗯……”Qrow垂下眼睛，随手抽开了他的腰带，“我是喜欢。”他探进Clover的裤子里，手掌贴着应当是条拳击短裤的薄布。火热的阴茎抵着他的手心，似乎比平时隔着制服看起来更可观些。Qrow暗自在心底为这个尺寸咂舌，手指拢在短裤外轻轻揉过前端。Clover从喉咙里滚出一串低沉的呻吟，将脸埋进他颈边磨蹭，一面咬着他锁骨上的皮肤。Qrow压下一阵躁动的战栗，舔了舔嘴角。

“你想的话我们可以……”他暗示道，Clover在他脖子上落下一个吻，摇了摇头：“这是台球室，什么都没有。”

Qrow不甘心地哀叹：“别告诉我你现在要说不行，你的老二在我手里捏着呢。”

Clover哧笑出声，抬头在他的嘴角啄了一下：“我没说别的不行，宝贝。帮我个忙。”他将手指举在Qrow嘴边，Qrow张开口，舌尖急迫地卷了上来，含进嘴里。Clover用另只手忙乱地拆开他的腰带和长裤，Qrow继续舔他的手指，合不拢的双唇裹住指根，舌头从指缝间柔软地滑过。他抬起狡猾的眼睛盯着Clover，吮出几声湿润的轻响，很清楚眼前的特工正想着什么场面。

Clover的拇指抵着他的脸颊，按得更用力了些。Qrow将他的手指舔到湿漉漉泛着水光，嘴唇离开指尖，引诱似地望着他。

特工的眼神不是很冷静，瞳孔几乎占据了绿色的虹膜。他拉下短裤把两根阴茎握在一起，Qrow的同他本人一样细长，颤抖着吐出一点前液。这点液体和他湿润的手指沾湿了两个人的性器，他抓住Qrow留在下面的手，圈起一个合适的空隙套弄起来。

“噢我以为你要……”Qrow惊讶地缓缓抽气，发出像是哽咽的声音，Clover托起他的腰，小心地将他压倒在球桌上。

“抓紧我。”Clover半阖上眼喘息，围住他们的手握得更紧，Qrow抬起小腿，勾住他的后腰；凸出的台岸有点硌痛，又用手肘撑起上身。Clover探试地向前顶了两次，Qrow在他身下叫出声，他开始平稳地操进两个人的手掌。

Qrow仿佛对这种性爱很陌生，每一次Clover从他的阴茎上擦过，他都像第一次自慰一样无法抑制地颤抖。Clover停下来，关切地抚摸他的腰侧：“你还好吗？”他有点气喘地问。

Qrow点点头，动作十分迫切：“好极了别停。”Clover犹豫了一下：“你在抖。”他说。

“哦，呃……”Qrow红着脸扭过头，不再看他，“只是，很少这样，通常他们都……只想进来，你懂的。”

Clover无声地张开嘴，微微摇头。“噢操我的老天啊。”Qrow从他的口型里看出了这几个字，还有充满怜爱的眼神。猎人有些尴尬的羞赧，但Clover什么都没说，他重新俯下身，开始了一种新的节奏，既缓慢又激烈，像是要把他们紧贴的每一个部分都融化在一起。

这对Qrow来说是新一轮的刺激，他脱力地把头靠在肩膀上，拉长的呻吟不断地从他嘴边溃堤。Clover已经找到了他叫得最大声的角度，他感到自己坚持不了太久。

假如他回想起来，真实的快感可能不像这样强烈，但Clover的手握在他的手上，Clover的阴茎擦过他的阴茎，这样的欲望亲昵又羞耻，他几乎要抽泣了。

“现在……还行吗？”Clover又向他确认了一遍，听起来也差不多在高潮的边缘。他用力地点头，眼前出现了一点模糊的水光：“操，天啊……Clover！”他的尾音被顶得颤抖，但也可能他真的哭了。Clover掀起他的衣摆，在他胸前印下响亮的湿吻，这是最后一根稻草，他剧烈地颤抖着，弓起脊背。

他模糊地听到Clover叫他的名字，像某种绝望的呻吟，当他头晕目眩地回过神，Clover已经抵在他的额头上，和他一起急促地喘息着。

“你没事吧。”特工闭着眼露出一个疲惫的微笑，Qrow让自己的神智重新工作起来，弯起嘴角：“再好不过。”

Clover轻轻蹭过他的鼻尖，又吻了他一次：“天啊我想在床上干你。”他很小声地把这句话扔进残留着情欲的空气里，Qrow感到两颊又开始发烫。

“把你的衣服穿上，”他笑着说，“我的房间还空着。”


End file.
